


A Rainy Day

by SkiaWolf



Series: Christmas 2017 [4]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: Once they see that the weather outside is dreadful, Sorey and Mikleo decide to take the opportunity to bake together.





	A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookieswithmilktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieswithmilktea/gifts).



> Here's a fic I'm dedicating to someone who has been here from what I believe is the start of my time on AO3 and has possibly commented on EVERY oneshot and chapter. This and your continuous support on Twitter really made me want to write some SorMik fluff for you!
> 
> Enjoy!

__

As soon as they hear rain pattering against the window as they wake up in the morning, Sorey and Mikleo are fully aware that they will likely stay inside today. Neither have a problem with rain, especially not Mikleo, but that does not stop the disappointment they have as they look out of the window and see the awful weather. It looks very little like the kind of weather one would prefer on the seventeenth of December.

“So much for a white Christmas, huh?” says Mikleo, holding back the curtain for them to peer outside. Even though it is already nine o’clock, the rain makes it dark enough for one to expect that it was a couple of hours earlier.

“I’d say,” Sorey responds. “Man, I was really hoping for snow, too!”

“Even if the rain stops and we end up getting snow after, I doubt it would even stick.” Mikleo’s eyes inspect the floor outside. The grass is bathed in mud. “It’s too cold for the rainwater to dry quickly.”

“No snowball fights for today, then. So what should we do?”

Mikleo shrugs. “I have no idea.”

In reality, there is likely a huge list of things that the two will be able to do to occupy themselves with. After all, it is not as though they spend _every_ day venturing outside and discovering new places. They do have activities they love to do together inside. But for some reason, as soon as something prevents them from being able to go outside, it is as though their minds draw a blank and they cannot think of something they can do in their home.

Or at least, this is the case at first. Sorey is soon snapping his fingers, the suddenness causing Mikleo to jump slightly.

“Whoa, what is it?”

“I’ve got it! Let’s do some baking!”

Mikleo lets go of the curtain, seeming a little doubtful. “Baking what? You know I still struggle with things that aren’t cold treats.”

“How about cookies?”

“Unless you mean we’d just be eating the dough, I don’t think they fall under the category of ‘cold treats’.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun! We have ingredients, and you won’t get anywhere without practice. Plus,” Sorey gestures to the window, “any plans of going out are kind of ruined.”

“I guess that’s true. All right, but if you end up taking over some parts, make sure not to mess up too much.”

“Hey, have a little more faith in me!”

Before they start, they take time to get washed and dressed. Due to having the plans to bake, they decide to change into old clothes they only tend to wear in the house. Admittedly, Mikleo is getting as excited as Sorey to start, and it does not take long before both are ready. They are soon stood in the kitchen with ingredients and equipment spread out across the worktops.

“Right, so I have a recipe written down here …” Sorey opens up a notepad, Mikleo’s eyes following and widening.

“Sorey.”

“Yeah?”

“This makes _four dozen.”_

“So?”

“There’s two of us and they’ll only last a few days. We can’t eat them all.”

“Um, _I_ can.”

Mikleo rolls his eyes. “Let’s half the recipe. Twenty-four is more than enough when we have all our food prepared for Christmas already.”

Sorey pouts, but still agrees. “All right, so first we’ve got to weigh the flour. You can do that as it’s something you won’t mess up.”

“Shut it,” Mikleo says, but silently agrees and begins to weigh 235 grams of flour. It is sifted together with a little baking power and salt before it is set aside.

“The next part is creaming ingredients together,” Sorey says, tracing his finger along the page. “I’ll be faster at that, I think. Then you can roll out the dough?”

Mikleo nods. “Sounds good to me.”

“Ah, first, you have something there.” Sorey leans down to kiss the corner of Mikleo’s mouth, grinning before he gets to work. Mikleo chuckles and shakes his head. He is soon watching as Sorey creams together the butter and sugar, mixing it until it turns fluffy. Sorey was right; despite the jokes Mikleo sometimes makes about Sorey’s skills, he really is quite good at this stage. He is now beating in an egg, Mikleo pouring in a little vanilla extract as he does so.

“Shall I get the flour?” Mikleo asks.

“Please!”

Mikleo pours in the flour as Sorey continues to stir. Some time later, it is evenly mixed, and the last step in regards to the dough at this stage is to cover the top of the bowl in cling film. Sorey lets out a sigh, staring at the bowl with longing in his eyes.

“We’ve got to keep it refrigerated for _two hours._ How are we going to last?”

“We can always watch a movie,” Mikleo suggests, Sorey’s eyes immediately lighting up.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea!”

And so, Sorey places the bowl into the fridge before the two remove their aprons and make their way over to the lounge. Both sit down on the sofa, Mikleo bringing himself closer to Sorey and propping his feet up in order to curl up next to him. Sorey smiles, bringing him a little closer with an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

The movie turns out to be a good way to pass the time. The sound of rain against the window is no longer a bother or a disappointment. It is relaxing instead, seeming to make this time spent together more enjoyable.

The two have half an hour left once the movie as finished. Now it has ended, they find themselves growing a little impatient, choosing this to be the time to preheat the oven and prepare the baking trays for the cookies. After this is done, they decide that they have waited long enough, and the bowl of dough is taken back out of the fridge.

“Right, so you’re the one to roll out the dough, then?” Sorey asks.

“Yeah, I’ve barely done anything.” He scatters a little flour over the surface of the kitchen worktop, eyes glancing around him. “Where is the rolling pin?”

“Right here!”

Sorey reaches the rolling pin towards Mikleo in order to poke his backside, who turns around quickly with a glare. He snatches the rolling pin off a laughing Sorey, knocking him lightly on the head with it, though he is chuckling by the time he turns about around.

“What am I going to do with you?” he says, gripping onto either end of the rolling pin to roll out the dough. The two use cookie cutters in the shape of Christmas trees, stars and baubles, bringing the dough back together and rolling it back out in order to make the most of it. Before too long, the cookies have been placed in the oven to bake, Sorey peering at the notepad.

“Ah, they don’t take that long! Only a few minutes.”

“That’s good. I can’t wait to eat these.”

“Starting to wish we made the four dozen?”

“Maybe a little bit.”

Several minutes later, the cookies are taken out of the oven and are placed onto a cooling rack. Another batch of cookies replaces them in the oven. This gives each batch time to cool down. After some time passes, Mikleo presses his finger on one of the cookies from the first batch to check its temperature.

“I think if we start making the icing now, they will be cool enough by the time we’re done.”

“All right, let’s get to it, then! What colours are we making?”

Mikleo hums, eyes scanning over the shapes. “I’m thinking green, yellow and red, then normal white icing, too. Want to make the red and white while I do the other two?”

“Sure!”

They stir together the icing sugar and water, separating it into four bowls. Food colouring is mixed into three of the bowls to turn them into the desired colour, before it is poured into numerous sized piping bags. Mikleo looks at Sorey as he takes the green one, raising an eyebrow at the way he seems unsure when holding it.

“Have you ever done this?” Mikleo asks.

“Well, I’ve _tried.”_

“Oh boy. Okay, give it a shot.”

It is not very successful. He attempts to fill in one of the tree-shaped cookies, yet either squeezes out the icing too softly and does barely anything at all to the cookie, or he squeezes out far too much and has the icing drip down the sides.

“Beautiful.”

“Don’t tease me, Mikleo!” Sorey whines, but he ends up bursting out into laughter. “All right, I’m definitely not good at this part. Looks like we need each other.”

“Give it here, then.”

Sorey is hardly surprised as he watches Mikleo ice the cookie perfectly, leaving a thin line around the edge of the cookie so that the icing, unlike on Sorey’s attempt, does not drip down the sides.

“All right, now the yellow,” he says, picking up another icing bag. Sorey seems confused as Mikleo hovers it over the same cookie.

“It’s already coated perfectly, why do you need that?”

“Well, it’s a _Christmas_ tree, right? Right now it just looks like a normal tree.”

He proceeds to draw in a yellow star on the top of the cookie, decorating the tree shape with tinsel in the same colour, before he uses the red icing to add baubles dotted around the tree. Considering the cookies aren’t particularly large, Sorey cannot help but be impressed.

“How do you do that?” he asks.

“By being careful and not sloppy.”

“That doesn’t help at all.”

Mikleo smirks, now beginning to ice one of the stars. “Well, it’s true. Plus, it’s practice. I might still struggle with cooking itself, but things like this are natural to me now.”

“You treat it so delicately.”

“I guess that’s what it seems like when I’m being careful.”

On Sorey’s suggestion, Mikleo proceeds to ice the rest of the cookies. A third of the way through the process, once Mikleo has finished icing one of the cookies, Sorey wraps his arms around Mikleo’s waist from behind, pressing a kiss on top of his head. Smiling, Mikleo lets Sorey stay there as he continues his work. It takes quite a while with the batches of cookies having to cool and how often Mikleo switches between the colours, but eventually, they are finished. The two stand up straight, satisfied.

“So …” says Sorey. “Do we eat them now?”

Mikleo slaps Sorey’s hand away from reaching the cookies. “At least let all the icing set properly first. I didn’t put all that work in to not see how it looks dry.”

Sorey pouts, yet it is more feigned than anything. It is not too long anyway before the first batch as settled properly. Once Mikleo gives his word, Sorey swipes up one of the tree ones immediately, biting off the top of it. An expression of bliss takes over his face.

“These are _so_ good! Here, try it.”

Mikleo takes a bite of the same cookie when Sorey holds it to him. His expression is similar to Sorey’s, smiling once he has swallowed. “They really are nice. Maybe we _should_ have made double.”

Sorey laughs, finishing off the cookie. “Well, we can always save the recipe for another rainy day.”

From those two words, Mikleo’s eyes end up wandering to the window. He realises that the rain has cleared by now, that he was so caught up in the baking that he had not even noticed the rain settling.

“Oh, it’s stopped now,” Mikleo says, voicing his thoughts. “Maybe it really will dry up and let snow stick after all, if we get it.”

“Yeah, maybe. But hey, I’m glad the weather turned out that way before! We might not have done this if it hadn’t.”

Mikleo hums in agreement, lifting up one of the plates of cookies. “Fancy staying in for the rest of the day anyway and eat these with a book?”

Sorey’s smile could not have been any wider. “Of course!”


End file.
